I'll be waiting
by Maryana Snape
Summary: An alternative scene from "Killer in high heels" - what if it was Frankie visiting Maura in prison? What if feelings came up? A small lovey dovey one shot of this little couple - Frankie/Maura


_**Hey guys! I'm back with a little one shot about these two ;)**_

_**The title is based on **_**I'll be waiting**_**, from Adele.**_

_**The characters belong to Janet Tamaro, Tess Geritsen and TNT.**_

…..

Frankie arrived to the desk outside of the female section of the prison where Maura was taken under custody. "Good afternoon, I'd like to see someone."

The female guard with the sadistic expression behind the desk didn't even bother to look up. "Name of inmate?"

"It's not an inmate, it's Dr. Maura Isles, the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts."

The guard gave him a sarcastic glare. "This way." She leaded him to the common room which Maura shared with another six or seven inmates. She pointed Maura with her back turned to them in a corner. "Contact only with the inmate you're supposed to visit."

Frankie had to restrain himself from making a scene and lose his temper at that woman, but he managed to control his anger. He headed to the corner where Maura seated. Even wearing the exact same outfit as the other women in the room, it was visible at a distance that she didn't belong there: her long honey blonde curls, meticulously falling down her slim back, and her prim attitude gave her away. But it was specially the kindness and the warmth of her personality that distinguished her from that horrid place.

"Maura?" He said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

She squirmed and turned around to face him with a scared look. "Frankie!" She exclaimed and her expression softened.

But Frankie was horrified at the vision. "What the hell happened to your face?" She took her hand to her bruised face but found herself unable to answer. "Was it one of the guards?"

"No… It was one of … the others." She said, her voice a bit trembling.

"Which one?" Frankie asked, furious, looking around the room, ready to tackle any of those women.

"She's not here anymore, they took a her to isolation." He kept observing the room, like he was waiting for whoever had punched Maura to show up unexpectedly. "Frankie, it's not a big deal." She said, pushing him down.

He sat next to her. "It is a big deal, Maura!" He gently touched her face, and she winced. "This looks nasty. Did they get you ice?" She shook her head, and her green eyes expressed deep fear. Frankie's heart melted.

"Wait in here." He said, getting up and heading to the door.

She restrain herself from replying _Like I had any other place to go_. "Where are you going?" She saw him asking permission to leave, suddenly sad with his departure.

"I'll be right back."

…..

"How did you manage to let them allow us to come here?" Maura asked, when Frankie led her to the common room of the guards.

"I used my Rizzoli charm." He said, earning a chuckle from her. "Plus, apparently Paddy Doyle used his charm too."

She looked at him surprised. "What?"

"Yeah, one of the guards says she looking after you, by order of him." She stared at him astonished. "But let's not think about that right now. What matters now is get you out of here..." He said, getting a bag of ice from the fridge and sat in front of her on the couch. "… and take care of that face." He carefully placed the ice on her face and she winced at the coldness.

"That feels good..." She whispered, feeling the throbbing pain on her cheek diminishing.

"Good." He smiled, looking at her in the eye. "Jane and the guys are doing everything they can to get you out of here."

"I know…" She answered quietly and lowered her eyes, but there was something else she wasn't saying.

"What's wrong?" Frankie asked, gently lifting up her chin so their eyes couldn't meet.

Her eyes were full of tears. "What if I did it?" She asked worriedly, her voice choked by the tears.

"What? N-No, of course not, Maura!" A tear rolled down her cheek. "Maura, listen to me." He stroked the hair out of her forehead and held her free hand. "I know you… You're the sweetest, the kindest human being I know. There's no way you could do that."

She sniffled and tears fell harder. "How can you be so sure? What if I did it on self defense or-or-"

"Maura, you wouldn't be able to do it. No! Jane is going to solve this case and you are innocent, there are no doubts there!" He handed her his handkerchief for her to clean her tears.

"I'm sorry, Frankie." She said, after she was recomposed. "I didn't mean to dump any of this on you."

"You're not dumping anything on me. Is that better already?" He asked, pointing at her face.

"A bit…"

Frankie leaned to her, and led his lips to her cheek, kissing it gently just above her eye. She closed her eyes, and he felt her hair tickling his face and her soft skin under his lips. "Is it better?" He asked, not moving away from her.

"Yes." She whispered, not moving away either, her voice losing itself on her throat.

He carefully brought their mouths together, unsure of how would she react at that move. She kissed him back, shyly at first but eager after a while, putting her arms around his neck. He embraced her torso, pushing her into him and feeling her soft breasts on his chest. She entangled her fingers on his hair, adjusting herself to his embrace, almost trying to merge the two bodies. She temporarily forgot that she was in jail, that her life was a mess. All she could think of was Frankie's embrace. _And it was one hell of an embrace_.

The sound of the door opening caused them to jump to separate sides of the couch. "Your time with that inmate is over." The guard said.

"Ok. Give us a minute." He said, and the guard left. He turned to Maura, who looked incredibly embarrassed. "You have to go…"

"Yes…" She said, the sadness and fear on her eyes returning.

He pulled her into him and kissed her again. "I'll be outside waiting for you."

"Alright." She nodded, heading to the door. She turned to him before leaving and smiled.

_He would be waiting._

…..

_**A little one shot from this couple I adore :)**_

_**This came after I watched 4X04 and I loved it.**_

_**Hope you guys like it.**_

_**Who ships this out there?**_


End file.
